


Doctor, Doctor

by KarmyArmy



Series: Talex one shots [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Doctor! Alex, F/F, toboggan is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmyArmy/pseuds/KarmyArmy
Summary: Summary: Tobin gets brought to the hospital for what turns out to be a sprained ankle, and is met with Dr. Alex Morgan. (Oh yes I did)





	Doctor, Doctor

It's the 91st minute of Portland Thorns vs Chicago Red stars. The score is 1-1. Tobin is one vs one with a defender. She fakes left and goes right, losing the defender and sending an amazing cross towards the goal but twists her ankle in the process, leaving her on the ground holding her right foot. Next thing she hears is the crowd screaming in joy and the final whistle.

\--------------------------------------------

"Hello Tobin, I'm Dr. Benson and I will be examining your leg." The man smiled. He had dark eyes and short black hair, slightly turning gray/white even though he looked very young.

He started looking at her leg and ankle, maybe too much if you ask Tobin. She suddenly felt him touching her thigh.

"Excuse me, it's my ankle that's hurt, not my thigh and if you continue with your 'examining' I'll make sure you will be the one needing a doctor. You know what, can I please get a different Doctor?" She called out to some nurses outside the hospital room. 

After about ten minutes a new doctor arrived.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Morgan. I understood you asked for me?" She smiled.

"Well I asked for a doctor, not a model." Tobin laughed.

"Thank you." Dr. Morgan blushed. "What seems to be the problem?" She said as she looked at Tobin's medical sheet.

"I twisted my ankle." Tobin simply said.

"Soccer?" She asked.

"Yeah. Uhh how did you know?"

"Well besides the fact that you're wearing cleats and a soccer jersey, I watch soccer from time to time and I recognized you." Dr. Morgan laughed as she took off Tobin's ice pack that was placed on her ankle.

"It's amazing." Tobin said.

"What is?"

"Your smile. It's just so beautiful." Tobin stared in awe at Alex.

Alex smiled shyly.

"Does this hurt?" Dr. Morgan asked as she pressed her thumb on different spots on the midfielder's ankle.

"I don't thing anything from you will hurt." Tobin smirked.

Alex cleared her throat, "This is serious Ms. Heath, I need to see how badly your ankle is hurt." She smiled.

"Oooh Ms. Heath. Me likey." Tobin smirked, but that quickly faded when Dr. Morgan pressed a certain spot on Tobin's foot, making the midfielder flinch slightly.

"Here?" Dr. Morgan said as she pressed the same spot again. When Tobin nodded yes, she picked up her medical sheet again and scribbled down something. "Well, the good news is, your ankle isn't broken, but it is probably sprained so I'm going to just bandage it so you wouldn't hurt it more."

"Does that mean I have to stay here for a few days?" The older girl asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Alex gave a sad smile towards Tobin.

"Unfortunately? This is something good. I get to see your pretty face more." Tobin flirted. "And even better, you get to see mine." Tobin grinned.

Alex just shook her head and laughed as she took some bandages from a cabinet.

"Tell me if it hurts." Alex said as she started to bandage Tobin's foot. She quickly wrapped it up and got up from her chair. "Well, like I said, you'll need to stay here for a few days. If it hurts just press the button next to the bed and a nurse will be here as soon as they can."

"A nurse? What if I want you to come here? Is there a button for that?"

"I will come by sometimes to check up on you." Alex said and turned around to leave when suddenly Tobin called for her.

"Wait Dr. Morgan!"

"Yes, Ms. Heath?"

"Can you stay a little longer..?" Tobin said shyly.

"Does something hurt?" Alex asked.

"Yes. My heart will if you leave."

Alex giggled and couldn't believe this girl.

"Ms. Heath, if there isn't anything wrong-"

"There is." Tobin cut her off. "I'm suddenly starting to feel pain in my arm. Could you maybe look at it? Just to see that everything is ok, of course." Tobin smiled.

Even though Alex knew Tobin was lying, she couldn't help but agree. She finds herself wanting to spend more time with Tobin.

"I need you to roll up your sleeve." Alex asked even though she knew nothing was wrong.

Tobin happily rolled up her sleeve and almost couldn't contain her laughter as she saw Dr. Morgan's expression after she saw Tobin's arm.

"Ok, I don't think there's anything wrong." Alex said quickly, not even giving the spot a second glance so she won't get distracted.

"You barely looked at it." Tobin smiled smugly.

"I know. Anything else you need before I go?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I need you to not go. I'm in a lot of pain and I think I will need your undivided attention for the time I'm here." Tobin said with a serious tone.

"Ms. Heath you do know I have other patients, right?" Alex laughed lightly.

"Fine. But just so you know I'll be expecting you here after that."

Alex laughed and walked out of Tobin's hospital room towards the desk to hand in the medical sheet for Tobin's injury.

"Hey Syd, this is the sheet for Heath." Alex said as she approached the front desk and handing Sydney all of the papers.

"So, I heard her flirting with you. Is something going on Lex?" Sydney smirked.

"Nothing's going on, she's just a patient." Alex said.

"An extremely hot patient. Come on, go for it. What do you have to lose?"

"Let's see, my job, my heart, my happiness, my family if they won't accept it, shall I go on?"

"All of that is worth the risk in my opinion, because you and I both know that if you don't go for it, you're going to regret it." Syd said and got up from her chair towards one of the many hallways the hospital had, leaving Alex to ponder.

  
Meanwhile in Tobin's room

  
After thinking about what to do for the past ten minutes, Tobin couldn't find anything and decided to call the nurse. She picked up the cable with the small red button at the end of it and pressed it lightly.

A few minutes passed and a nurse appeared through the pale yellow doors.

"Yes Ms. Heath?" She offered a smile.

"Can you please call Dr. Morgan?" Tobin asked. After looking at the young nurse's expression she continued, "I just have pain in a different area in my leg and I wanted her to check it." Tobin lied.

"Sure. She'll be right over." The girl said and walked out of Tobin's room.

"You asked for me, Ms. Heath?"

"Man I love it when you say that." Tobin smirked. "Yeah I was just bored and I wanted to see your pretty face."

"Ms. Heath I have other patients that need my attention."

"I need your attention." Tobin grinned. "You know what, take a break right now and if at the end of that break you wouldn't want me flirting with you all the time then I won't. It will be just doctor and patient. One break, that's all I'm asking for." Tobin said.

"You have thirty minutes."

"Yes!" Tobin raised her fist in the air. "Let's start from the basics. What's your first name?" Tobin asked as she sat up on her bed and faced Alex who sat on the chair next to Tobin's bed.

"Alex." She smiled.

"I'm guessing you already know this but I'm Tobin. Nice to officially meet you Alex. What are your hobbies?"

They went back and forth with questions and jokes and silly stories. Both of them saw that the conversation was flowing and not awkward at all.

"Let's play a game. Someone asks a question and the other one can answer it and then ask a different question or not answer it and ask a question." Tobin said.

"Ok. You start." Alex replied.

"Favorite color?"

"Black. Favorite music?"

"Everything pretty much. Taken?" Tobin asked.

"No. Are you?"

"Not yet." Tobin smirked. "Ever been in love?"

"No. Did you ever cheat on someone?"

"No. Ever been cheated on?"

"Have you ever been attracted to a girl?"

Tobin took notice of Alex skipping the question and laughed. "Yes, I have. Did you ever want to kiss a girl?"

Without them noticing, they slowly started to get closer and closer.

"Yes. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes. Are you attracted to me?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" Alex whispered.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Tobin whispered back.

They stared at each other's eyes in complete silence.

"Yes." Alex said and collided her lips with Tobin's.

This kiss was unlike any other kiss either of them had. It was tender and sweet and caring and full of emotion.

Tobin brought her hand and placed it under Alex's chin, bringing her closer. They slowly pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I don't want you to keep flirting with me." Tobin looked a little hurt before Alex continued. "I want you to keep flirting only with me."

"I can do that." Tobin grinned.

"Good." Alex pecked the older girl's lips. "Our 30 minutes are up unfortunately and I have to get back to work. We'll talk more when I'm done."

"Are you really going to come back?" Tobin asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I promise." Alex said and with one last kiss, she walked out of Tobin's hospital room.

\--------------------------------------------

The next day

  
"Hi Ms. Hea-" Alex stopped herself. "Tobin. Hi Tobin."

"Hi Dr. Morgan. And yes I'm gonna keep calling you that because of several visuals it brings to my mind." Tobin smirked.

Alex blushed deep red and sat down next to Tobin's bed.

"So..." Alex slowly said.

"So..." Tobin repeated. "Listen, I really like you, so I was wondering if you would like to.. Maybe.. Go out sometime?" Tobin asked.

"Sure. I really like you too, Tobin."

Tobin blushed lightly. "So when I get out of here, I'm taking you out on a date. Speaking of, how long do I need to stay here?"

"Two more days I think." Alex said.

"Ugh, I have to wait that long?" Tobin sighed.

"Yes bu-" Alex was cut off by the intercom the hospital had.

"Dr. Morgan, room number 3." A woman's voice said through the speakers, signaling Alex to go to the room. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Alex said as she got up.

"Wait," the older girl stopped her. "Can I have another kiss?" She asked.

"Tobin I'm just going to a room, not to war." Alex laughed.

"Pleaseee?" Tobin said and mustered her best puppy dog eyes.

Alex gave in and kissed Tobin tenderly.

"Bye." Alex said as they pulled away.

Tobin sighed in content and replied a goodbye.

  
Two days later

  
"Hi, Ms. Heath, how are you today? Any improvement?" Dr. Morgan said as she entered Tobin's hospital room.

"Yes, actually. I have a hot date." Tobin grinned.

"I meant with your leg." Alex chuckled.

"Oh that, right. No, it still hurts, probably gonna have to amputate it." Tobin replied casually, making Alex laugh. "This is torture." The midfielder said.

"What is?"

"Sitting here, seeing you come in twice a day, looking all cute and stuff with your doctor robe and all your medical stuff and knowing I can't even kiss you." Tobin said quietly as she stared at Alex like she put the stars in the sky.

This simple gesture made Alex's heart flutter. "The good news are that you're finally getting out of here." Alex smiled.

"Yes! Finally." Tobin said.

"Just go to the front desk to get discharged. By the way, when do you want to go on our date?"

"Now! I can't wait any longer I might explode." Tobin chuckled.

Alex giggled, making music to Tobin's ears and agreed.

"I'll go clock out of my shift so we can go." Alex smiled and walked out of the room.

Tobin gathered all of her things from he hospital room, putting it in a duffle bag and walked towards the front desk.

After getting discharged, Tobin waited patiently for Alex.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Hi."

"We'll take my car, if that's ok with you?" Alex asked.

"No problem." The older girl smiled.

"How's your ankle?"

"It's getting better. I can walk on it but not put too much weight on it."

"That's good." Alex smiled.

After making more small talk on the way to Alex's car, they finally arrived.

"I want to take you to the beach for our date." Tobin said.

"Sure. Why the beach?" Alex said as she started to drive.

"The ocean is a very special place to me. And I have a feeling you will be special to me too." Tobin looked down as she blushed.

"That's sweet." Alex grinned.

  
After the date

  
"I had a really nice time today Tobin. Thank you."

"I should thank you, for giving me the chance to take the most beautiful girl in the world on a date." Tobin flirted.

"Thank you." Alex smiled.

Alex started to drive towards Tobin's house. She parked the car next to the modern looking building and turned to Tobin.

"Thank you again for taking me to the beach today. It was fun." Alex smiled.

"You're welcome. And I hope I get to take you out again."

"Sure. Here's my number." Alex said and pulled out a small card from her pocket that read: Dr. Morgan - orthopedic doctor. And a number on the back of it.

"Thanks. I'll call you." Tobin grinned.

They slowly leaned in and captured each other's lips. Both of them leaned into the kiss more, and kissed each other with passion. Alex brought her hands around Tobin's neck and Tobin cupped the younger girl's cheeks. They pulled away after a few moments.

"Bye." Alex grinned.

"Bye, Dr. Morgan." Tobin winked and got out, taking her duffle bag out of the back seat and walking towards the building entrance.


End file.
